


The unknown wife

by Dark_Cait



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, Sad, elijah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Cait/pseuds/Dark_Cait
Summary: You are the wife of Elijah Mikaelson, who no one knows existed due to his mother. When you finally get out you go to your husband to find he moved on without you
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson/You, Klaus Mikaelson/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if I will write anymore. This was an idea I had festering in my brain for a while. I have played around with the characters but I do not own them

You were the wife of Elijah, a witch to be exact. His mother told everyone you were her apprentice, but you both knew you were far more powerful than she could ever dream to be. When she did the spell to turn them she had asked for a vial of blood, to help, you never knew it was a syphoning spell.  
When she felt how powerful you really were she syphoned more and more until your magic wrapped around you and you fell into a deep coma. This is where your story begins.  
\---------------------

Your eyes snapped open and you inhaled as deeply as humanly or inhumanly as possible. The syphoning spell that had been one of your only constant companions in the dark spell cast dream world had just shattered. Your mother in Law was dead.  
A tiny spell attached to your sister Rebekah had given you glimpses of the world as it continued on without you. How your husband had continued on without even searching for you.  
Another tiny spell cast in the mausoleum that contained you sent the stone shattering and you walked to the Mikaelson plantation. You had a family to yell at and a husband to soon become an ex.  
\-----------------

As you walked into the manor you screamed for Klaus.  
"(Y/N)" he breathed in reverence. As if you were a dream. "We thought you dead?"  
"Where is my husband?" You seethed. That's when you saw him, with his arm wrapped tightly around another woman. The memories you had from Rebekah told you her name was Hayley.  
"500 years! I rotted away in a mausoleum because of your bitch of a mother and you didn't even try to find me!"  
"We all thought you dead, love," Klaus answered before Elijah could open his mouth.  
"Elijah knew. The marriage we have shared my magic with him. If I had died that connection would have snapped." You held up your hand and clenched it into a fist. "Like this," you seethed and Elijah fell to the ground gripping his head, a scream alerting the others that something was wrong.  
"Stop it! Whatever you're doing to him! Please just stop it!!" Hayley screamed at you as she knelt next to Elijah's curled up body.  
You laughed and lowered your fist. "It isn't what I'm doing, dumb girl. It's what's already been done. A bond so old and so ingrained into his being has just shattered. Since he tried to be free of me, now he can!"  
You leaned down until you were right by his ear "was it worth it, Elijah?" You whispered as he moaned your name in agony.  
You turned to Klaus. "I want to be done. I want my old house back and I want my old name back," you whispered almost brokenly as you trudged to where Klaus still stood.  
Klaus wrapped an arm around you and, sending a look of pure disgust at his sibling, he escorted you out of the entry and into another room. "Come, love. Let's us find you a new residence." Klaus' voice tapered off as he shut the door.  
Elijah's entire world had just shattered with that connection and he knew without it he would never feel whole again.


	2. The New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small continuation of the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I fleshed out a second chapter. Many write more, may not. Well see how I feel.
> 
> Don't own any characters or story lines. I make no money from writing these. I promise I'm only playing.

Elijah looked all around the compound for his brother. Not a whisper of Klaus was around, and hadn't been around for a while. It had been a month since his wife's magic had snapped away from his very being, and he had become listless and lost. Not even Hayley could console him.

His well controlled temper was shortening by the day, if not the hour, and he was positive it was all Nikolaus' fault. 

Finally he had given up and called his wayward brother, and heard his phone ring in the library. His temper sizzled a little closer.

He barged into the library and saw the absolute mess and chaos, papers and flyers were on every flat surface. Every single one was of a different property. Elijah let out a sigh, grabbed a bottle of bourbon and got to work. He knew that whatever house you were in, so too was his brother.

-_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_-

Elijah stumbled to a stop infront of the last manor he had called about. After going through multiple bourbon bottles he finally found the place.  
He slammed his fists against the door and screamed Nikolaus' name.

"Niklaus, you bastard, get out here! I know you are in there!" He bellowed into the night, not caring who or what he scared. He was filled with righteous fury and a deep anger at both you and his brother.

He had known the moment you two had met that Niklaus had coveted you with something close to love. It had once filled Elijah with pride to know he had something that Niklaus could never touch, but with his own selfishness he had all but pushed you into his arms. He knew to keep his crumbling control and life he would need to do whatever he could to get you back. 

A balcony door opened and Elijah could hear music and laughter. Could distinctly pick out your beautiful voice screaming with true laughter as you jokingly berated Klaus. It made his heart ache and his blood boil with rage and heartbreak.

He saw you run out onto the balcony laughing while you looked behind you. As he went to jump up Niklaus ran after you and grabbed you around the waist. Elijah growled, calling attention to himself.

"Brother, we didn't see you there!" Klaus hollered down as he subtly pushed you back into the open doorway. Faster than either of you could see, Elijah stood infront of the open balcony door, pushing against the invisible barrier. 

"Let me in! Niklaus, let go of my wife!" "What wife?!" You answered before Niklaus could even utter a syllable.  
"No matter what my faults may be," he rasped out, "I am still your husband, and you are still my wife!" You laughed before his sentence was even finished.

"With the way you were, anyone would believe you were never married. If you can't remember, Elijah, I severed our bond and with it our marriage. You have as little hold over me as I do the sun. That is too say, absolutely none," you reply, vexed at his audacity.

"No no no no," he whispered, almost to himself, like a vow. "I will not give you up that easily. No matter what I must do, I will do it. For you are everything and anything I could, would, and will ever need. Do not punish me!" His voice grew stronger with his passion until he slammed himself against the barrier once more. 

"You punish yourself," you whisper back. The look out pity so strong in your eyes Elijah can't help but look away. He had never thought you would look at him with anything but love. The fact that he can't spot any of the warmth he once knew hurts him more than he even thought it could.

"I will not stand for this Niklaus! I turned a blind eye to your covetous ways, but no more! If I must I will end you." Elijah growled as he turned completely to his brother. A part of him hoped you would understand that the only reason Niklaus was spending time with you was because he wanted to possess you, own you like property. 

Niklaus pulled one of the daggers from his pocket and looked at Elijah. "Do not make me do this brother, for I will have no remorse putting you back in a coffin. For (y/n)'s sake I will not think twice about it. Her safety is the most important thing to me, always and forever," Klaus whispered as he moved in front of you, with the intention of protecting you, as well as the fear of looking at you and seeing you comprehend how long and far his feelings for you run.

You gasp at the use of his phrasing, knowing that it was never said lightly. You knew then and there, no matter what came your way Niklaus would protect and love you forever; that you would do the same for him, would stay an unspoken promise for quite a while.


End file.
